A conventional water absorption treatment material is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. The water absorption treatment material disclosed in this document is composed of a plurality of grains that have water absorbing properties. The grains contain an adhesive material, and thus bond to each other upon absorbing a liquid when in use. As a result, a clump composed of a plurality of used grains is formed.